Crashing
by CuttlestheFish
Summary: What would happen if Kara Zor-El was put into the same pod as her baby cousin, Kal-El? Abandoned on a distant planet, Kara now has to not only try raising the infant on her own, but she also learns of the effects of a yellow sun! A DC comics AU. Might not continue for a while.


Kara Zor-El awoke with a jolt as fresh oxygen gushed into her face. The air-tight locks on the escape pod were releasing and the door slowly eased open. Her entire body felt like pins and needles and could barely listen to the commands her brain was telling it, with effort, she was at least able to sit up and move her arms around enough to regain the feeling in them. She groggily gazed her surroundings, large vegetation life forms surrounded the pod, tall brown stalks with green foliage. The pod had apparently crashed into a whole group of them, breaking down quite a few but ended up being propped against a particularly large specimen. The tree was now sitting in a diagonal position, slightly uprooted. Kara blinked a few times and rubbed her fuzzy head, why was her brain so blank? She knew she was in a great amount of trouble, she knew about Krypton, but why wasn't she reacting more quickly? Shouldn't she be more emotional? More terrified? Her questions soon left her head when another door on the pod unsealed itself and slowly opened, the cries of an infant suddenly echoed into the night. Kara snapped out of her daze and rushed immediately to the door.

"Ssh, oh no, don't cry sweetie. See? Kara's here, remember?" She pulled a small bundle from the pod, moving a part of the blanket it was wrapped in to uncover a tiny flushed face. Large blue eyes suddenly opened and looked into Kara's, the baby's lip wobbled as its tiny fingers clung to her Kryptonian jumpsuit. Kara bounced the baby a few times in her arms, checked to see if he was wet or hungry, but surprisingly he was just scared and needed to be comforted. Kara couldn't blame him for that. Soon the baby was quiet and content, hugging her neck and fingering the decorative buttons on her suit. Kara sat down in the grass with him for a few minutes, now it came back to her. Suddenly she remembered the talk with her father, she remembered the smell of toxic fumes and smoke, she remembered seeing her uncle and aunt and their newborn, the escape pods that her father had built in secret... tears began to well in her eyes. How long had she and Kal-El been asleep in the pod? How far away were they from home? At least... where home used to be? Kara hugged her baby cousin as tight as she allowed herself to, then stood. There was no point in crying now, she'd let herself do that AFTER finding a safe place for her and Kal to be.

She checked the pod to see if her father had stashed any supplies or tools for their travels. There were plenty of necessities for the baby, thank the gods, like bottles of formula, cloth diapers, and a few more blankets; all stashed in Kal's side of the pod. There was even a sling that she could tie around her shoulders to allow the use of both hands while carrying the baby. In Kara's side she found a knife, a change of clothes, some preserved rations, and a few communication crystals. She stuffed these into another bag found on her side of the pod, if only it could serve as a temporary shelter, but it might be too conspicuous for unwanted eyes. Kara's head was spinning around the entire time she packed the supplies in case she was being watched. Thankfully, though, nobody seemed to come. She flung the bag over her back and hung baby Kal on her front, for some reason carrying both wasn't as heavy as she imagined, she shrugged it off and started marching forward.

She walked a few yards and soon came to the edge of the woods opening to a wide field of tall grass and fences. Off in the distance there appeared to be un-natural structures, possibly inhabitants of this planet? Kara was reluctant to approach, but couldn't think of a better reason to not at least scope it out. She slowly started walking in that direction, Kal was asleep in his little sling at this point. She brought an arm around his tiny body, hugging it a little before reaching for her knife. It would be her only defense in case things turned sour. She came to the border around the structures, a small fence that was waist high. There were lights on in one of the structures, she could see figures moving about inside. They... certainly looked Kryptonian. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to survive on this planet? Suddenly the door swung open and one of the figures stepped out, in his hands he most certainly held a weapon. It looked too similar to the war blasters that were on Krypton. Kara ducked down behind the border and started creeping behind another structure.

"Look Martha, I don't know what that was, but it happened on our property and by God I'm gonna go check it out!" Johnathan Kent's voice was stern, why couldn't women listen to common sense these days? His wife's grip on his shirt only tightened.

"But by yourself? John, that could have been a bomb for all we know! Let's just call the police, they can handle it!" John shrugged Martha's hands off and loaded his rifle.

"What kind of country are we living in if a man can't protect his own land?" He grumbled as he stepped out onto the front porch. "Martha, you stay inside, if anything sounds fishy THEN you can call the poli-" His face suddenly spun to look out towards the fence. Martha's face followed his, her eyes could barely make it out. "You saw that, right?" Whispered John, Martha nodded. "Alright, stay here, understand?" Martha nodded again, but told him to be careful as he stepped onto the grass. John kept his rifle pointed towards the grass. "Alright buddy, we see you, there's no reason to hide!" He called out. "You were the one that set off that no-good firecracker on my field? You tryin' to spook my cattle?" He approached the barn where he kept his larger equipment, where he saw the figure duck behind. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" The sound of approaching footsteps from behind caused him to spin around and pull his gun up. "Dammit woman!" He snapped, Martha angrily held up a lantern.

"Well there's no good in catching him without seein' him, John!" Martha's patience was wearing thin at this point. John sighed and was getting ready to order Martha back to the house when the all-too familiar sound of a baby crying rang through the farm. Without a word the two bolted to the other side of the barn, a young women was cowering against the side of the building. When the light shined on her she was frozen, she had a knife on her but the sight of the gun seemed to have made her hesitant. John took a step forward.

"What are you doing here, missy?" He asked, raising his gun. Martha noticed and smacked it back down.

"What in sam hill are you thinkin'? John, she has a baby!" Martha hissed. She turned towards the woman. "Are you... a runaway? Is that your baby?" But the woman only stared back, she clung to the baby and slowly stood. She still had a hard grip on the knife, Martha eased John back a few steps before asking. "Where are you from? We've never seen geddup like that here in Smallville, have we John?" John grunted, still keeping a grip on his gun. The woman had an upset look on her face, but she sighed and sheathed her knife in her belt. Then she opened her mouth to speak. A flood of gobbledeegook met the Kent's ears, the two looked at each other with utter confusion written all over their faces. John put the safety back on his gun, lowered the barrel to the ground and put his hands up in the standard 'we are not a threat' pose. The woman understood the body language, a small smile crept over her face and she approached the two. Martha couldn't help but melt at the sight of the baby. "Oh my lord, what a little blessing. He's beautiful." The young woman seemed to understand what she said and spoke more in her language. She pointed to the baby's face.

"Kal-El" She spoke as slowly as possible. She then pointed to herself. "Kara Zor-El" she said just as slowly.


End file.
